Mamma Mia: 3 Months After
by his-red-head
Summary: Starts 3 months after the movie ended. There's some fluff and some "adult content" so rated M to be on the safe side.
1. The Unexpected

**Prompt: Since the beginning, Donna should've known it was a bad idea, washing the hotel hall by herself, she wasn't as young as she used to be and the wise thing to do was to call for help. On the other hand, as stubborn as she was, she just got to cleaning things and started her work.**

 **A/N: Shout out to my good friend, Dr. Serpico for the prompt and her help in getting me started!**

 **A/N.2: This is sort of drama llama story, but do not fear, there will be no tragedies.**

 **A/N.3: This story will have swear words and has a high rating because I do not know how adult it may or may not get.**

 **A/N.4: I chose to let my muse takeover on this fic, so I hope you like it!**

 **A/N.5: As always my good peeps, please enjoy your reading. Please don't forget to review!**

 **Much Love To All,**

 **Donna**

It had been a rough week for Donna and Sam. Donna was getting sick every morning and sometimes during the day she found herself making a mad dash to the bathroom. She couldn't even get a hold on her normally even temper. There was only one time this had happened and that was when she had been pregnant with Sophie. Since she had to go to mainland to get some supplies for the Villa, she decided she might as well stop by the pharmacy and buy a pregnancy test. Once she finished her shopping, she took the ferry back to Kalokairi. It only took her a total of 15 minutes to complete her trek back to the Villa.

"Sam, I'm back from the mainland." Donna said as she walked to her office to set down the cleaning supplies and see what her husband was up to. Sam was sitting at the desk working on blue prints of something, when he motioned for Donna to sit on his lap. "How are you feeling babe?" Sam asked as she leaned in to hug him. "Well I still feel like shit, if that's what you're asking." she hissed as she got up to grab the bags. Sam just let her go about her business, she had been acting and feeling strange lately but, Sam knew not to press the matter. As she left the office she said to Sam, "I am sorry honey, I don't know why I am so bitchy lately. I am going to change and head down to the beach and relax. When you're finished, come and join me." Donna hurried off to the bedroom she shared with Sam. She was digging through the dresser drawer that held her underthings. Finally she found what she was looking for, her favorite dark red bikini. Sure she was older than most women who wore bikinis, but she lived by the philosophy of, if you got it, flaunt it. Years of working the Villa had produced a very fit body that she was proud of even if it did have a few stretch marks. Once in the bathroom, she undressed and tossed her clothes into the hamper. Sitting on the toilet, she took the test and put the cap back on it. While she was waiting for the results, she put her swimsuit on, tying it in the necessary areas. Tying her swimsuit cover around her waist, Donna grabbed the test and headed to the one place she knew she could escape for awhile. The place where her and Sam had first made love. A place that was going to be made even more special.

She sat there in disbelief. She sat there on the bench swing, staring at the little pink positive sign. Her thoughts began to run wild. _Will Sam be mad or happy? Sophie? Am I too old for this? What if I lose it or it's still born? Oh my God, how in the hell am I going to do this? I've never had to tell anyone I was pregnant before, even when I had Sophie._ Finally after a few minutes, Donna had broken down with tears trailing down her cheeks. Her crying turned to sobbing in a matter of a minutes. She hadn't the slightest clue how long she sat there sobbing with her knees drawn up to her chest, face buried in her hands. She didn't hear Sam when he came rushing into their special place. Sam sat beside her rubbing her back in small and soothing circles. He was just letting her get the crying out of her system. He only hoped that he didn't do anything to upset her because, that was the last thing he intended to do. Finally, Sam pulled Donna onto his lap. "Tell me Love, what's wrong?" She looked at him and then buried her head into his chest. He just kissed her hair held her tight. Trying one more time, he asked, "Darling, you know you can tell me what's the matter. I could never get mad at you." She stared at her hands for a minute and then showed him the positive pregnancy test. "I... I know we never discussed having kids, but Sam, I'm... pregnant." When Donna's lip started to quiver, Sam said, "Oh Donna, that's such wonderful news!" He didn't give her time to answer as he tilted her face up to kiss her softly. Donna couldn't help it as she melted into his arms. "I thought you might be upset about it. I... This is the first time that I've had someone along for the ride with me. My mother pretty much disowned me when I told her about Sophie and I lost contact with Tanya and Rosie for a few years. I am scared to death about being pregnant. With Sophie, I was too young. Now I'm 39 and too old." Sam looked at her and replied, "Donna, you are not too old. Listen, your mother may not be here with you, but I am here to stay by your side. Are you hungry? I tell you what, let's head back to the Villa, and I will fix you something for lunch." Donna felt relieved. Sam wasn't upset at all, he was thrilled. "I'd like that. While you get lunch started, I think I am going to restock the shelves in the cellar." Before she left the room, Sam knelt down on one knee. He placed a very gentle kiss to the center of her stomach, that was just barely showing. "Alright, just please be careful. You now have a little one to think of and I can't stand the thought of something happening to the both of you." With a kiss to his lips, Donna said, "I'll be careful and holler if I need anything." Leaving the room, she set about to do her task.

The shelves that needed stocked were, all at the top and required a ladder. Donna looked around the cellar and all she could find was a small 4 foot step ladder. However, it would not work very well because she was only 5'6" and the cellar had a range of 15 feet floor to ceiling. Donna set the step ladder in front of the shelving unit. She grabbed a case that contained some bottles of Vodka and stood on her tippy toes and tried to put it on the top shelf. All of a sudden, Donna felt the ladder start to wobble. The case of Vodka fell backwards out of her hands with a loud crash. Donna started to lose her footing and the ladder fell out from beneath her. The next thing she knew, she was falling and tried to catch herself with her arms stretched in front of her. As Donna hit the ground, she felt her right arm snap. Donna hollered out in pain, "SAM! HELP! PLEASE I CAN'T GET UP!" Then she passed out.


	2. Rushed In

**A/N: I do not own any MM characters other than the ones I've created.**

 **A/N.2: This is sort of drama llama story, but do not fear, there will be no tragedies.**

 **A/N.3: This story will have swear words.**

 **A/N.4: If you have suggestions or prompts, PM me :)**

 **A/N.5: As always my good peeps, please enjoy your reading. Please don't forget to review!**

 **Much Love To All,**

 **Donna**

Every thing was black. One minute she was on the ladder trying to put a case of Vodka on the shelf, the next she was on the ground screaming for Sam. Donna was lying on the floor passed out when Sam rushed into the cellar. He seen her laying on the ground with her arm bent at an awkward angle with Vodka and glass shards everywhere. "Fuck!" Sam muttered under his breath. He dug into his pocket to pull out his cellphone.

As quickly as he could, he dialed 911.

 _"911 what's your emergency?"_

 _"Uh... It's my wife, Donna."_

 _"Sir, can you tell me what happened to your wife?"_

 _"We were at the beach and, she told me she was pregnant. Then we came back to our Villa and she was stocking shelves while I was making lunch. I heard a crash/bang and she screamed. That's when I rushed in and found her."_

 _"Does she have any visible injuries, Sir?"_

 _"She... She has a scratch on her shoulder and her arm is bent at a weird angle. Oh God... Donna babe, I need you to stay with me."_

 _"What's your location, Sir?"_

 _"We live on Kalokairi Island and we own Villa Donna. Shit! Please hurry!"_

 _"First responders are on the way via life flight helicopter. I want you to set the phone down and put it on speaker. When you've set the phone down, try to elevate her arm and hold her neck still."_

 _"Yes ma'am. Alright, I have got her arm elevated and her neck stabilized."_

 _"That's very good. Is she showing any signs of being conscious?"_

 _"My wife is just starting to wake up."_

 _"In that case Sir, keep talking to her. The first responders are landing right now so, you can hang up. I hope all goes well for you and your wife."_

 _"Thank you, ma'am. Goodbye."_

Sam ended the call and looked at Donna. She stirred back into consciousness and whispered, "Sam... It hurts so bad... What happened?" He kissed her forehead and answered, "It appears you..." He paused as his voiced cracked, "The case of Vodka you were trying to put on the shelf fell and broke, then you lost your balance fell and you broke your arm and have a huge gash in your shoulder. Listen, Love. I need you to stay still, the first responders are here. They're going to fly us to the trauma center in Athens. Don't worry, I will be with you the whole time." Donna's eyes started to flutter just as the responders got to them. They gently placed her on the stretcher and immediately put an I.V. drip into the arm that was unbroken. The responders swiftly and carefully loaded her onto the life flight helicopter for the 15 minute ride to the hospital.

Once they're were transported to the trauma center, the Doctor met them in the trauma bay. "Hello, I am Doctor Kathy Holt and, I'll be taking care of your wife Donna. I am going to check her vitals and then we'll get you guys into a room." Donna's blood pressure was 150/84 which wasn't nearly as bad as it could have been. Sam gave Donna a kiss on her cheek. "Doctor Holt, is it alright if I step out of the room and make a phone call? I have to let our daughter know what's going on." Doctor Holt looked up from her clipboard, "It's alright, I need to get some x-rays and an ultrasound. It will take about 30 minutes so, you've got plenty of time." Sam nodded and stepped from the room. He went out into the hallway and dialed Sophie's number.

 _"Hello?"_

 _"Hey Soph, it's Sam. Are you sitting down?"_

 _"Hi Sam, yes I am sitting down. Is something wrong with mom?"_

 _"Sadly, yes there is. She was stocking shelves and lost her footing on the step ladder and fell. She broke her arm and has a huge scratch on her shoulder. Right now she's getting x-rays and an ultrasound."_

 _"Oh my God! I get the x-rays, but why an ultra sound?"_

 _"That is for your mother to tell you. Are you able to get here soon? I think your mother is going to want to see you."_

 _"Umm... Yes, I can. Sky and I, are on our way. You're at the trauma center, right?"_

 _"Yes, we are at the trauma center. Stop at the nurse's station and ask for Donna Carmichael, they'l give you her room number."_

 _'Okay, Sam. We will be there in 15 minutes. Bye."_

After he finished calling Sophie, he went back into the room. Donna was still in the room and Doctor Holt was administering something into her I.V. "There is a radiologist that's going to be bringing a portable x-ray machine in and, I will be doing the ultrasound." They both looked up to see the radiologist enter the room with the ultrasound and x-ray equipment. "I am Nicki and I'll be taking Donna's x-rays." Very carefully, Nicki moved Donna's arm to take x-rays. She was finished in 10 minutes. Before she walked out of the door she said, "I am going to develop these x-rays and I will be right back." It wasn't but about another 10 minutes when Nicki came back into the room. Doctor Holt took the x-rays and held them up to the light. "Well, Sam. It appears to be a clean break so all we will need to do is put a plaster cast on it." Sam looked over at Donna and heard a groan. "Ugh... I'm in the hospital aren't I?" The doctor walked to the bedside. "Hi, Donna. I'm Doctor Kathy Holt and I'll be treating you today. You are indeed in the hospital. There's a break in your arm and that will require a plaster cast. I am going to do an ultrasound because, your husband said you're pregnant and I want to see your progress and just make sure everything is okay but, first we need to put the cast on." There was a knock on the door as, Sophie poked her head into the room. Donna seen her daughter and said, "Hey, Soph. You and Sky can come in." Sophie rushed in just as the doctor was getting ready to put the cast on. "Oh mom are you okay? Sky and I came as soon as Sam called and told us. He told us that they were doing x-rays and an ultrasound." Donna reached up and caressed Sophie's cheek. "X-rays are already done. I broke my arm and just need a cast. As far as ultrasounds go, I will tell you after it's done." The doctor interrupted, "Okay Donna, what color cast would you like? You have your choices of; neon green, red, blue, purple, pink and white." Donna took a few minutes to ponder her choices. "Hmm... I think I will go with a purple cast." After the cast was put onto Donna's arm, the doctor started to get the ultrasound machine ready for use. Looking at Sophie apologetically, Donna asked, "Sophie can you and Sky step out into the hall while they do the ultrasound? I promise that Sam and I will tell you what's going on once you come back in here." Sophie and Sky nodded and then left the room.

"Damn that is fricken cold." Donna hissed as Doctor Holt put the ultrasound gel on her stomach. Sam grabbed her and and held it, placing a soft kiss to it. The doctor started to move the probe around the lower part of Donna's stomach. "Everything, from what I can see, is perfectly fine. Judging by what the ultrasound says, you look to be roughly 3 1/2 months along." All three of them were looking at the screen and heard a few thumping sounds. Hearing the sound, Donna started to tear up. She'd longed to feel the thrills of being pregnant and hearing the tiny little heartbeat. She longed to feel all of this and more with Sam by her side. The doctor started to move the ultrasound probe further up her stomach. Donna was pulled out of her reverie when Doctor Holt asked, "Do either of you two, have any sets of multiples in your family?" Donna and Sam pondered the question for a minute. "No ma'am, neither of us do. Why do you ask?" Sam answered. Doctor Holt moved the probe a few more times. "Donna. Sam. If these sonogram pictures are correct, you are going to be expecting three little ones. Donna, you are due sometime in June or July. I am going to refer you to my good friend, Doctor Meredith Sheppard who will be your OBGYN. She will be able to confirm everything I told you and she will take wonderful care of you." Tears of joy started to flow down Donna's cheeks. "Oh Sam!" She was nearly speechless which, almost never happened. She looked to Sam who had one of the biggest mega watt smiles spread across his face. He hadn't the words to express how much joy he felt. Sam showed Donna how thrilled he was by the only way he could think of at the moment. He leaned his head down and kissed his wife on the lips. Sure they were in somewhat of a public setting, but they didn't care they were extremely happy. Donna and Sam were so happy that they didn't notice when Doctor Holt left the room. They broke their kiss when they heard someone clear their throat. "Hey mom are you okay? You had me and Sky worried." Donna motioned for Sophie to sit on the edge of the bed. "Oh sweetheart, I am more than okay. Now listen, Sam and I have something we would like to tell you. Sophie, you are going to be a big sister to three little ones who are due in June or July." Sam and Donna were excited about the news. However, they didn't know if Sophie was excited because she did a 180 and ran out of the room. Sky looked sympathetically at Sam and Donna. He felt sorry for them. His fiancee, their daughter put a real damper on their happiness. "Congratulations you guys, I am really happy for you. If you'll excuse me, I am going to go find Sophie and try to talk to her." When he left, Donna was reduced to tears. She thought Sophie would be happy but it turned out not to be the case. As her silent tears turned into sobs, her blood pressure rose, and she passed out and Doctor Holt was rushing in to attend to the passed out patient.


	3. Being Scared

**A/N: Just a heads up, I am in the middle of writing a few different fics. If updates are slow, that is why.**

 **I need to know if y'all like the stories. Please review, I thrive on them.**

 **As always, I do not own anything from MM! All I own are the characters I have created.**

 **Enjoy your reading!**

 _ **Much Love,**_

 _ **Donna**_

Sky left Donna and Sam in the hospital room to find Sophie. He didn't know that Donna passed out the minute he left the room. Sky rounded the corner of the hallway to find Sophie sitting on a bench, head in her hands. "Sophie are you okay? Why did you run out on your mom and Sam?" Sophie took a deep breath and then looked at Sky. "It's not that simple, Sky. I... I..." Before finishing her sentence, she burst into tears.

Sam looked at his wife. Donna laid on the bed passed out. She looked so vulnerable and small and, it killed him. He knew Sophie might react this way, but why? He looked at the monitors, her blood pressure had risen to 160/82 and they had to re-insert the I.V. and put a squeeze pump on the I.V. bag to help get the fluids into her system, faster. Doctor Holt looked over to Sam and said, "Why don't you go check on Sophie? I assure you that your wife is only stressed and will be just fine. I've given her a mild sedative so she can stay calm. She will be asleep for the next few hours and we will be back to check on her as soon as she wakes up." Sam stood up and ran his hand through his hair. "Alright then, I will be back in a few minutes. Is it okay if Sophie decides to come back with me? I don't want to put Donna through anymore stress if I don't have to." Doctor Holt nodded at Sam, "It should be fine as long as your daughter can control her temper. We need to ensure that Donna stays calm and stress free so she doesn't pass out again." Sam left the room and headed down the hall to find Sophie. He came to a stop when he seen she was in Sky's lap crying. He had a feeling he knew why she reacted the way she did. I mean, how would you react if you hadn't a clue who your father was but, your siblings knew who theirs was? I walked over and Sat next to Sky. "How is Donna doing?" Sky asked Sam. He put his head in his hands which were propped up on his knees. "Honestly, I am worried about her. When you and Sophie left the room, she burst into tears and..." his voice cracked, "Her blood pressure rose and, she passed out again. They had to re-insert the I.V. and put a squeeze pump on the I.V. bag in order to get the fluids into her system faster and, they gave her a mild sedative to help her calm down. So she should be asleep for the next few hours or so." Sitting up, Sophie moved off of Sky's lap to sit in between Sam and Sky. Moving his head out of his hands, Sam started to rub Sophie's back. "Don't worry sweetheart, your mother is going to be fine. Now, I have an inkling of what caused you to react to your mother telling you she's pregnant, and with triplets. But, can I ask what that reason may be?" She looked up at Sam with her tear filled eyes, "It's just... The triplets will know who their dad is and... I don't know who mine is." In all honesty, Sam felt like it was and is his fault. He wanted to make up for it, but didn't know how. "Well Soph, if you wanted to know who your father really is, we can get our DNA tested while we're here. It's something I would not object to. I can ask Dr. Holt to do the test tomorrow, if you wanted." She hugged Sam. She desperately wanted to know who her father was, but she didn't want to hurt her mom if it wasn't Sam who fathered her. How would her mom react? "I'd like to do it as soon as possible, if that's okay with you. I just hope that mom doesn't get upset if you aren't my dad. I couldn't bear the thought of her being upset especially now." Everyone would soon find that, they would be thoroughly overjoyed.

Back in the hospital room, Donna was in a sedated state of sleep and dreaming of a conversation with her mom.

 _"Hello? Oh who are you? Why are you at my house?"_

 _"Hey mom, it's Donna. I have some very important news to tell you."_

 _"What makes you think I'd want to talk to you? There's a reason I haven't talked to you in 21 years. You almost ruined my reputation."_

 _"I... mom I am pregnant and-"_

 _Donna's mom was furious and, her reaction was to bitch slap her daughter. For all she knew, her daughter didn't know the father this time around either._

 _"I see you're still nothing but... but a slut. You don't even know who the father is do you?"_

 _Donna flinched like her mom was going to hit her. Her mother did hit her repeatedly. Donna guessed it was because her mom was drunker 'n a skunk_

 _"Mom! Mom! Stop please! I do know who the father is. He is my husband...Mom, please stop I am begging you!"_

 _Donna started flailing her arms, frantically trying to block each hit._

Sam heard a commotion and said, "I am going to go check on your mother. I promise we can take the DNA tests tomorrow." He started jogging down the hall to the room his wife was in. When he walked in, he was greeted by the sight of his wife in the middle of a nightmare. She was flailing her arms and screaming indiscernible words. Sam rushed to the bed and quickly laid next to Donna. He gathered her up into his arms, sitting her on his lap as carefully as he could. As carefully as he could so that, he didn't hurt her or any of the medical equipment. She immediately melted into her husband, as she curled into him. Sam kissed her head and whispered, "It's okay, Love. It was just a dream." She was still asleep, head buried into the crook of his neck, crying softly. He felt sorry for his wife. Based on the three months they'd been married, she never once had a nightmare, save for the night after their wedding. Sam just sat there for the next few hours, rocking Donna and holding her close. She started to move around and wake up. When she was fully awake, she realized that she was curled up in her husband's lap, his hands wrapped around her. She looked up to see Sam eyes closed and snoring quietly. He was so caring and helpful. No wonder Donna loved him. She lifted her head up gently and, kissed the corner of his mouth. Donna didn't know how she came to be on Sam's lap. When he opened his eyes, Donna asked, "How did I end up in your lap?" Before answering, Sam kissed his wife's cheek. "Darling, you are in my lap because when I came back from talking to Sophie, you were thrashing your arms around and were in the middle of a nightmare. So, I crawled next to you in your hospital bed and, pulled you into my lap and rocked you. Then you kissed the corner of my lips and woke me up." She looked down at her hands and then looked at her husband. "Oh Sam, it was so terrifying. I went and visited my mother at her town house in New York. She opened the door and asked who I was. I told her who I was and she... She asked what made me think she wanted to talk to me and that, I almost ruined her reputation. I told her I was pregnant and she..." Donna took a deep breath. "My mother, my own mother started to hit me and she... She called me a slut. I... I told her that the father is my husband and she... My mother kept hitting me while I begged her to stop." Sam felt bad because, he didn't know what to say to his wife. He could only think of something simple that, showed how amazing of a husband he is. "Everything will be alright darling. I love you Donna and, I will make sure that you always feel safe and loved." It really tugged at Donna's heartstrings to know that she was lucky enough to have Sam in her life. Truth be told, even though she felt safe and loved, she still felt scared. The reason being was because, she wanted desperately to have her mom by her side and she hadn't experienced pregnancy in twenty one years and, she was now pregnant with a set of multiples. Donna's lip started to quiver. "I know babe. I'm scared. I... I am just scared because, I don't really know what to expect." Sam seen the fearful tears filling her eyes and spilling down her face. He also seen the hope and love that her eyes showed. Sam had to admit that even in a vulnerable and emotional state, Donna looked pretty damn hot. He simply couldn't help himself as he grasped her face in both of his hands and kissed her softly. He ran his tongue against her bottom lip, requesting access. It was granted and the soft kisses became a little more eager and filled with desire. They sat there for about a solid ten minutes, making out like a couple of teenagers. They were reminded that they were in fact in a hospital and not at home when, Doctor Holt entered the room and cleared her throat announcing, "Alright, Donna. You seem to be doing just fine, but we want to keep you here overnight for observation. If all goes well, we will have you discharged by ten o'clock tomorrow morning. Since you guys will be staying over night, we are going to move you to a private room." Sam climbed off the bed so that Doctor Holt could help Donna into a wheel chair and into her new room that granted her some privacy.


	4. Home & Happy News

**Guest #1: Hiya! I am sorry for taking soooo long for the update! I have been working on my Devil Wears Prada fics and didn't know where to start on the new chapter on this story. I think I have it figured out now!**

 **Guest #2: Here's the update!**

 ** _Special s/o goes to Dr. Serpico for helping me figure out how to write the bit about the DNA test and results. Also, thank you for helping me with the start of the chapter, you're a peach!_**

 **A/N: Hiya guys! I have several fics I am working on and I have been working hard on them. I had writer's block on this fic so I decided to work on the others. Also, I want to mention that Bill and Harry did a DNA as well, but I didn't write them in the chapter. Do you have any suggestions for the next chapter? Do you have prompts for me to try out? Message them to me or, if you are a guest, put them in your review! As always my good peeps, enjoy your reading and, don't forget to review! I thrive on good reviews! Oh and before I forget, THE DYNAMOS ARE BACK!**

 ** _Much Love,_**

 ** _Donna_**

As they were getting settled into Donna's new, more private room, they apologized immensely to Dr. Holt. "I am so sorry for the way my daughter, Sophie reacted earlier when I told her she was going to be a big sister. Normally, she doesn't act like that when she gets exciting news." Dr. Holt smiled softly at Donna and Sam. "It's quite alright, I see this reaction more often than you'd think. Now if you'll excuse me, I shall be back to check on you in about 4 hours. If you need anything, press the call button." They were finally alone and had some much wanted privacy. Once Doctor Holt had finally left the room, Donna spoke softly, "Is Sophie okay? I feel bad because she ran out of the room." Sam leaned down and kissed his wife on the forehead. "She's a little upset, but she should be fine. When I asked her what was upsetting her, she said that the triplets would know who their father is and, she doesn't know who hers is. She also asked if I would be okay with doing a DNA test to see whether, Bill, Harry or myself is her father. I told her that I'd be more than happy to. Sophie was worried what you were going to think about it." Donna sat there for a minute, biting her lip. "I am honestly hoping that you're her father. Nothing against Harry or Bill, they came about a two months after you. But... I just... want... it... to be... you, Sam." Donna broke down in tears. She knew most of it was the emotional bit of being pregnant, the other was due to a sliver of regret. It killed Sam to see Donna upset and crying. He wished there was a way to take every bit of sadness from her. Lifting her chin with his thumb and index finger, Sam said, "Love, listen to me. I know you want it to be me, and I hope like hell it is. But I want you to know, that regardless of what the result is, I will always love you. DNA test or not, I am her father and will love her with all of my heart. Nothing will change the love that I have for the both of you and for what will be our 3 little ones, too." When he was done speaking, he kissed Donna. It wasn't a hunger and lust filled kissed. It was a kiss that was filled passion and desire, the desire to show Donna that she'd be loved no matter what they went through. After they were done kissing, Donna smiled at her husband. "I love you, babe." she said sleepily as she snuggled into his side, laying her head on his chest. Sam smiled at Donna and kissed her forehead, "I love you too darling. With all my heart." They slept peacefully for the next 4 hours, until Dr. Holt came in to check up on Donna. Dr. Holt took Donna's vitals and gave her a bit of pain medication as well as an antibiotic to help her arm feel better and more comfortable and, to prevent any infections from forming. After she was done giving Donna her medication, Dr. Holt wrote something down on her clipboard. "Well Donna, you seem to be doing quite well. You will be going home at 9:00am just as planned." Just as Dr. Holt was getting ready to leave the room, Donna asked, "Is it okay if I get up and walk around a little bit? I'm getting antsy from just sitting here." Dr. Holt smiled. She knew based on what Sam said, that Donna was quite the active person, so, she understood. "Yes ma'am you can. If you feel up to it, you can walk down to the cafeteria and maybe grab some coffee and a bite to eat. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to finish making my rounds. I shall see you two at 9am."

After 2 more hours and three DNA tests later, they were finally able to leave. Just as they were leaving the room, Dr. Holt handed them an envelope. "This is the envelope that contains the results of the DNA tests. I wish you all happiness, and don't want to see you here again." Dr. Holt smiled as she walked away, she really hoped that everything worked out for the couple, even if she didn't know them. Once they left the hospital, they got on the ferry and made their way to Kalokairi.

As Donna and Sam got off the ferry, Sophie and Sky were there ready to drive them back to the Villa. The ride back to the hotel, lasted around 10 minutes and was relatively quiet. When they pulled up to the Villa and got out of the car, Sophie turned around with a mischievous smile on her face. "Mom, Sky and I have a surprise..." Sophie couldn't finish her sentence because, two very boisterous people greeted them. Tanya shouted, "FOR ONE NIGHT!", followed by a, "AND ONE NIGHT ONLY!" yelled by Rosie. Then the three Dynamos all yelled, "DONNA AND THE DYNAMOS! DYNAMO! DYNAMITE! SLEEP ALL DAY AND, WAPOO ALL NIGHT!" The chant was followed by a round of hugs. "Oh I've missed you guys so much! C'mon inside girls and then I will tell you the whole story." Donna said as she escorted the Dynamos to the bar on the beach. Once they were seated, they ordered their drinks. Rosie was the first to notice that Donna wasn't drinking any alcohol, but didn't say anything. "Okay girls, so here's what happened. Sam and I were sitting on the beach talking and, we went back to the Villa. Sam was working on some blueprints for the renovation we plan on doing and I went into the storage room to take care of a shipment of alcohol. I was on the step ladder and was trying to set a crate of Vodka on the top shelf and the ladder collapsed and I, along with the crate of Vodka, fell backwards. That's the story of how I broke my arm and why I was in the hospital." Tanya shook her head at Donna, "You were always the clumsy one of the group" Rosie disagreed and stated as much. "Not true, Cleopatra. You trip and bump into things way more than she does. Besides, you wear sky high stilettos, and she doesn't." Donna started laughing. It may have only been 3 months since she last seen Tanya and Rosie, but she missed them dearly. Tanya looked and Donna with a raised eyebrow. "So Sheridan. Why aren't you drinking any alcohol?" Donna didn't say anything at first. How was she going to tell her back up girls the news? She thought for a minute about how to do so, when Sam came up behind and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Hey babe, how are you feeling?" Donna turned around and looked at him. "I'm feeling a little better. Still a little sore and tired, though." Pausing to take a sip of her water, Donna decided she wasn't ready to tell them the big news, yet. So she decided to tell them a half truth. "The alcohol counteracts the meds and as much as I'd love to I'm not in the mood for it. Hey girls, I hate to cut this conversation short, but, I am exhausted and in need of a nice hot bath. Also I-" Donna couldn't finish her sentence because of the feeling of bile rising in her throat. She jumped off of the stool and ran to the nearest trash can, to empty the meager contents of her stomach. Sam was behind her the whole time, sweeping the hair out of her face and holding it so that vomit wouldn't get into it. After the third bout of vomiting, Sam spoke up, "Donna, love, are you alright?" She smiled at him. How in the hell did she manage to snag a catch like Sam? She didn't know how, but she was thankful nonetheless that she had someone thoughtful and loving by her side. "Yeah, I'm feeling a little better. I was going to wait until our end of Summer beach party to tell everyone about my being pregnant. Of course I am going to have to tell The Dynamos now instead of waiting until then because, they're going to pry and nose around until they figure out why I turned down alcohol and I just got sick." Donna wiped her mouth on the sleeve of her sweatshirt. Sam nodded over to the bar. "Well, I agree with telling them now. The question is whether or not they can keep it a secret until then, hopefully they do keep it to themselves." Walking over to where their friends sat, they took a deep breath. After telling Tanya and Rosie the news, the only other people to tell the news to was Jackson and Peyton, Sam's boys. That would come later. Sam was the first one to sit on a bar stool, pulling Donna onto his lap, giving her a kiss on her temple. Tanya and Rosie had watched the scene that just happened, Tanya was the first to speak. "What was that all about Sheridan?" Donna looked at her husband with a smile on her face. Turning to her best friends, she squealed with happiness, "I"M PREGNANT!" The Dynamos looked at each other and then back to the couple in front of them. "Oh my God! We're so happy for you! Is it a boy or a girl? When are you due?" were the questions hurled at Sam and Donna simultaneously. "Well girls, this is going to be shocking. I am due sometime in July with, triplets. Two girls and one boy. I'll tell you more of the story later, I have something to discuss with Sam and Sophie. Remember, I do not a word spoken to anyone about me being pregnant. I am going to announce it tomorrow night at the beach party and we want it to be a surprise."

After telling the Rosie and Tanya that they were going to be Aunts, Sam and Donna made their way to the bedroom they share. "Speaking of kids, when are the boys moving to the island?" Sam took a breath before answering her. "They should be here around lunch time and the stuff they are keeping should arrive in a few days. Before you even ask, I think they will be thrilled to have a few new siblings." After getting to their en suite bathroom, Sam helped his wife into a nice hot and relaxing bath. He also helped wash her hair due to the fact that washing hair with a plaster cast on your arm isn't the easiest thing to do. As Sam was washing her hair Donna asked, "When should we open the envelope? I want to know the results as soon as possible, but should we wait and read it with Sophie in the room?" He took a few minutes to think. Would it be a good idea to wait and open it with Sophie? Sure it would be, but he had a slightly different idea in mind. "Honestly." he replied as he finished rinsing Donna's hair and helping her out of the tub, "Call me selfish, but I want to open it without Sophie. If the results show that I am indeed her father, then we'll get her some flowers, then sit her down and tell her. If not, then we will cross that bridge when we get to it. Does that sound like a good plan?" Caressing his cheek and pulling him in for a quick kiss, she whispered, "It does. Now that I have my robe on, let's read those results." Donna tugged on Sam's hand and led him into the bedroom, grabbing the envelope off of the nightstand on the way to their bed. They sat down in the middle of the bed, side by side. Neither one of them have ever been so nervous. With trembling hands, Donna opened the envelope and pulled out the paper that contained the results of the DNA tests.. With a gasp that was half of a sob, she handed the paper to her husband. "She's yours, Sam. Oh my God, she really is yours!" Sam didn't really have anything to say because he was speechless. Throwing the envelope and paper from the bed, Sam said in a voice laced with mixed emotions, "I love you and I am happy beyond belief." Donna reached over and pulled Sam's face to hers and gave him a searing kiss. Sam and Donna spent the next few hours, kissing each other senseless, touching and caressing each other. They in addition to having triplets on the way, have one more thing to show for their love. Needless to say, they were extremely happy.

 **I was planning on this chapter ending with Donna and Sam telling Sophie the DNA test results as well as Donna and Sam picking up the boys from the docks. The only reason I didn't, is because I couldn't figure out how I wanted to word and write those parts. Once again, I apologize for being slow with the updates. I have been reading a bunch of other fics from various fandoms to get inspiration. If you haven't already, check out my other MM stories as well as my DWP stories! Oh before I forget, I am working on my other MM stories so any DWP fic might not get updated for a couple of days.**


	5. Results & Intros

**Hey peeps! Sorry for the long time in between updates, I was sick and couldn't do much of anything. Then I got distracted with reading other stories. But have no fear, because, I'm back! I also wanted to note that I am not going to write about Bill and Harry finding out the results for sake of time and, I haven't a clue how to begin writing that part. So, I skipped it (hope y'all don't mind). Enjoy your reading, my lovelies!**

* * *

After being in each other's arms for a couple of hours, Donna got up from the bed to stretch. "Sam, how do you suggest we tell Sophie about the results? We should probably tell her before the boys get here." Sam and Donna hadn't a clue about where to even start with telling Sophie the news. They thought about a grand gesture of sorts, but realized that they were better off making a small gesture; especially with the impending announcement about the triplets. "Well." Sam said as he walked over to Donna, "I say we call Sophie into the living room of our suite and sit her down and tell her." Sam still couldn't believe that Sophie was really his. He had missed out on 20 years of her life and didn't plan on missing any more. "That's a good plan. Can you help me get my clothes on?" Donna asked her husband. While talking, Donna had picked her outfit out for the day. She had picked out a pair of white jean shorts and a simple black t-shirt that fit loosely around her middle. After helping her with her underthings, Sam helped Donna into her shorts and her t-shirt. "Are you ready to go tell Sophie the news?" Sam asked his wife. She looked at him and said, "Hold that thought." and made a mad dash for the bathroom. She made it to the toilet just in time to empty her stomach. She was thankful her hair was being held back by Sam. After she was finished vomiting, she stated as she wiped her mouth, "Let me rinse my mouth out and then I'll be ready." Sam stood behind her and rubbed her back. "Alright love. After we tell Sophie, we have to get to the docks to pick up Jackson and Peyton. They're beyond excited to meet you. I think that they'll also be excited at the prospect that they will be big brothers."

Sam was sitting on the couch next to Donna, she was cuddled up to his side and his arm was wrapped around her. Sky sat in the oversized arm chair next to the couch with Sophie on his lap. The room was relatively quite when Sam handed Sophie the letter with shaky hands. He was nervous to see what his daughter's reaction would be. He shouldn't have worried because as soon as Sophie opened up the paper and read the results, she launched herself at Sam and squealed, "Oh my God! You're my dad!" Sky was beaming at the sight before him. He was very happy for his fiancee and her parents and said as much. "I am so happy for you guys!" and joined in the group hug. Once the boys get here, their family would be complete; that is until the babies arrived and it became even more complete. Sam looked down at his watch. "Hey, love. It's time to go get the boys from the docks." As Sophie untangled herself from her mom, she asked, "Is there anything I can do while you're gone getting the my new brothers?" Sam smiled at her words, he felt extremely happy in that moment, as did everyone else. "Can you make sure everything in the boys' rooms are situated? Don't worry about the other things, I have your aunts manning the front desk." Sophie walked over to her parents, giving them one more quick hug. "I can do that!" It really did amaze both Sam and Donna that they were so lucky in getting the love and family they've always wanted.

As they were driving to the docks, Sam had one hand resting on his wife's knee, the other on the steering wheel of the powder blue jeep. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. While you were getting the DNA test done, Doctor Holt said that I have an appoin..." Donna inhaled a big gulp of air "Pull... over... now.." No sooner had Sam pulled the jeep over and grabbed his wife's hair, Donna thrust the door open; vomiting into the grass that lined the side of the dirt road. They spent a few minutes afterwards just sitting on the side of the road just to be on the safe side, should Donna feel the need to vomit again. Once they were back on the road, Donna finished her sentence. "As I was saying, while you were getting the DNA test done, Doctor Holt gave me a card and said I had an OBGYN appointment with Dr. Sheppard tomorrow morning at 11. Oh god, can you believe it? Our first actual appointment! I am excited to see the three littles tomorrow." Sam smiled at his wife as he used his free hand to hold her hand. "I can't believe that I.. or we rather are so lucky to be blessed with the three littles and Sophie. I am excited for tomorrow." Sam paused a minute as they pulled up to the docks and he put the jeep in park. They had a few minutes before the boys would be arriving on the ferry; escorted by Sam's sister, Jenn. "I was thinking, how are we going to tell Jackson and Peyton about Sophie and about your pregnancy?" Donna didn't really have a plan set in motion so, she didn't exactly have an answer. "I think we should tell them about Sophie tonight at dinner. We can tell them about the triplets tomorrow after our appointment." She finished speaking just as the ferry docked and Jenn* stepped off of the ferry with a 7 year old Jackson and an 9 year old Peyton.

Donna looked at Jackson and Peyton, and it felt to her like love at first sight, she already loved them as if they were biologically hers. As soon as they caught sight of their dad, Jackson and Peyton pulled away from Jenn and, ran up to Sam, giving him a giant bear hug. "I've missed you guys so much. Did you behave for Aunt Jenny?" Jenn had finally made her way over to where her brother, nephews and sister-in-law were standing. "Jackson has had a few nightmares, but other than that, they've been angels." Jenn gave her brother a hug and then walked to where Donna was. "You must be Donna. Hi, I'm Jenn, Sam's sister." Donna smiled politely and before she could answer Jenn with a proper answer, she had to excuse herself and run for the nearest bush. Sam said to his sister, "I'll be right back." and rushed to help his wife. He got there just in time to hold her hair back. In a concerned voice, he asked, "Donna love, are you alright?" After the third round of retching, Donna was able to speak. "Yeah I should be. After Jenn and the boys witnessed what just happened, we should tell Jenn and the boys everything tonight at dinner instead of tomorrow." Sam agreed with Donna. They would wait until after the appointment the next day to tell Jackson and Peyton that they were going to be big brothers.

After she was done retching, Donna walked hand-in-hand with Sam back to where Jenn and the boys were standing. As soon as they returned, Jenn looked at Donna. "Is everything okay?" This was going to be a long story to tell which, they would tell after dinner. Donna said as much. "It's kind of a long story. But, yes, everything is okay. Sam and I will tell you everything after dinner." Giving her brother and sister-in-law sideways glance, Jenn said, "Looking forward to it. Now let's see the Villa I've heard so much about." The ride back to the Villa Donna was relatively quite. There were a few questions here and there, but that was it. When the five of them arrived at the Villa, they were greeted by Sophie. "So dad, aren't you going to introduce me to my little brothers?" Sam smiled, it made him happy to hear Sophie call him dad. "Soph, this is Jackson, who is 7 years old." he paused to gesture toward his youngest son. "This, is 9 year old Peyton." His daughter had a grin that went from ear to ear. "Hi guys! I'm your big sister, Sophie." Well, the cat's pretty much out of the bag now. Donna and Sam gave each other a sideways glance.

When they entered the Villa, the Dynamos popped out of nowhere. "So Sheridan, are these the little ones we've heard Sam gush about?" Tanya asked before taking a sip of champagne. "Yes, these are the little ones you've heard a lot about. Meet 9 year old Peyton and 7 year old Jackson." After introducing the boys to their new Aunts, Donna gestured to Jenn. "Rosie and Tanya, meet Sam's sister Jenn." Stepping from behind her brother, Jenn said, "It's nice to meet you both." After everyone was introduced, Donna and Sam showed Jenn where her room would be and, they showed Jackson and Peyton where their room was. Then after that was finished, it was time for dinner.

Dinner was a quick and lovely affair. When everyone was finished, Donna told them the story that started 21 years previous. "It started in the beginning of '79. I had met Sam one night at party after a Donna and the Dynamos concert. We instantly connected with each other and, we started dating. After a week or so of dating, Sam told me he had to leave me because he was engaged. He returned about 2 months later, only to find that I had two flings during the months he was gone." She took a deep breath. She hated being so emotional. Even with the sting of tears threatening, she continued. "Shortly after the flings had ended, I found out that I was pregnant. I was only 19 at the time and got ridiculed for the three 'flings', the ridiculing was made worse by the fact that I didn't know who Sophie's father was. I raised her by myself and had no support from my mother which, is a story for another day. Fast forward 21 years later, Sophie was supposed to get married, but when she got to the altar, she and her fiance, Sky decided they didn't want to get married yet. Out of nowhere, Sam proposed and I said yes. Now, 3 months after our impromptu wedding, we're expecting 3 little ones in June and or July of next year. As for the cast, I fell off of a ladder and broke my arm." Sam looked at his sister and then, at his sons and said, "So guys, what do you think about adding 3 little ones to our family?" Jenn was happy for her brother and his wife. "I'm so happy for you two and, I can't wait to spoil them." Jenn, Donna and Sam looked at Jackson and Peyton. "What do you boys think about being big brothers?" Sam asked. They pretty much had the same reaction as Sophie did. They got up from their seats at the table and, ran to their room to hide. After Jenn had coaxed Jackson and Peyton out of hiding, she helped them bathe and put on their pj's. They asked for Sam to tuck them in. Of course, Donna was going to follow him.

As soon as the couple went into the boys' room, Jackson said with a shy voice, "Can we call you mommy?" The question melted the couple's hearts. Donna replied, "Yes, you boys can call me mommy." Jackson and Peyton had big smiles on their faces as Sam and Donna hugged them, kissed their foreheads; their eyes drooping due to tiredness. As they went to turn the lights off and to exit the room, Donna spoke softly, "If either of you need ANYTHING at all, our room is at the end of the hallway." Once Sam and Donna got to their room, they started to get ready for bed. "You know." Sam said, "I think the boys will come to like the idea of being big brothers. They've only been around me and Jenn ever since Lorraine surrendered her parental rights and moved to Lord knows where. That being said, I think that they are scared that I will abandon them like Lorraine did. In other words, they probably think that once the littles get here, they'll be forgot about or replaced." Donna sighed a little. "It breaks my heart that they feel like that..." Donna broke down into tears. She knew that she couldn't have known and couldn't have did anything, which made her cry even harder. Sam tried to sooth her, but as soon as he got close to her, she ran to the bathroom. Unfortunately, she didn't run fast enough and, puked in the doorway of the bathroom. Leaning her head against the door trim, she mumbled, "Damn it." Donna felt extremely embarrassed and in turn, made her cry even more. She thought, _'Oh the joy'_. Sam gave his wife a minute to compose herself, before he walked up to her. He turned her around to face him and he said, "Love, I'll clean everything up, why don't you go run yourself a bath. If that doesn't sound appeasing, after you rinse your mouth out, crawl under the covers, and I will join you shortly." He paused a moment and kissed his wife's forehead before he started the process of cleaning the mess on the floor. Once everything was said and done, they both fell asleep quickly. Sam and Donna were woken up by the sound of crying. As swiftly as they could, the headed to the boys' room and opened the door to find both boys in the midst of nightmare. Donna went over to Jackson and, Sam went over to Peyton. They gently shook the boys awake and, hugged them close. In the softest voices, Sam and Donna whispered, "It's okay darling. You're okay."

They walked back to their bedroom, Jackson in Donna's arms and Peyton in Sam's arms. The couple slept on their sides of the bed and the boys slept in the middle. Sam and Donna shared smiles before kissing briefly, before they too, fell asleep.

* * *

 **Did this chapter turn out relatively decent? Feedback is appreciated. If you have ideas for the next chapter, feel free to add them in your reviews.**

 ***When I picture Sam's sister, I picture her looking like Director Jenny Shepard from NCIS (played by Lauren Holly).**


	6. Doctor's Appointment

_**Hello readers! I didn't plan on this being on the shorter side, but half way through writing this, my muse decided to slow down and not work. The format might be a little wonky because, this is copied and pasted from Wattpad (as most of my stories are). I'm not sure when the next update will be.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **Ashley xx**_

* * *

Sam woke up to a sight that made him overjoyed. After the boys had their nightmare, Sam and Donna had brought them into their room so they would be more comfortable and less scared.

The sight that overjoyed Sam, was when he looked over at Donna and Jackson. Donna was laying on her back, and Jackson had his head laid on her chest, while she had draped her arm around his shoulders, hugging him close. Peyton on the other hand, had managed to wriggle himself to the foot of the bed, laying spread eagle. He smiled at the boys and his wife.

Now that he was fully awake, Sam moved Peyton from the end of the bed to where he had slept. He slowly walked to the other side of the bed so he could wake Donna up. He placed a kiss on her forehead and said, "Come on, love. It's time to wake up."

Donna stirred a little bit before mumbling, "I'm up." Sam reached over her to shift Jackson off of her so she could get out of bed. As she got out of bed she stretched, causing her oversized T-shirt to rise up to her midriff. She glanced up to see Sam staring at her with a sly grin. "See anything you like, Sam?"

He licked his lips and said, "Yes, ma'am I do. Unfortunately, I can't do anything about it until after our appointment."

Donna looked at her husband with another sly grin. But before she could say a single word, she leapt up from the bed and ran towards the bathroom, with Sam running right behind her. Donna had barely made it, in front of the toilet before she emptied the contents of her stomach. Unfortunately, Sam was not fast enough, and wasn't able to hold her hair back from her face, resulting in vomit getting into her hair.

When she finished vomiting, Sam helped Donna up and cupped her face, and wiped her tears away with his thumbs. It pained him to see his wife sick like this. Sam knew, that it was a natural part of being pregnant, but he still worried nonetheless.

As Sam got the bathtub faucet turned on for Donna, he said, "I am going to see if Jenn's awake and if she is, I'll have her bring Jackson and Peyton back to their room and watch them until they wake up. When I come back, I'll help you with your hair." Donna just nodded; she didn't have the energy to talk at the moment.

Once the boys were brought to their room, Donna and Sam got themselves ready for the doctor appointment.

 **xxxxxx**

Thankfully Donna had an appointment that was early in the morning because they'd been the first to arrive, and she didn't like to sit in waiting rooms very long. Donna checked in and filled out the required paperwork and then returned it to the check in desk. Not long after that, her name was called and a nurse led them to a room.

"Hi, I'm nurse Lynn and I am just going to take your vitals along with your height and weight."

After 5 or 10 minutes, Nurse Lynn was finished with taking Donna's, height and weight, along with her vitals. As she was putting things back in their proper place, she said, "I'm just going to bring your stats to doctor Sheppard, and she'll be in shortly."

Donna looked over at Sam with a smile on her face. "I don't know about you babe, but I am so excited to see our littles! Never in a million years, did I think that I would get a chance to do all of this again." Donna had a few tears sliding down her cheeks. They were mostly happy tears. Sure she was a little sad because Sam was not there for her pregnancy with Sophie. The sad tears were overshadowed by happy tears because, she was blessed to be a mother again; to not one, not two, but three little ones. The best part was the fact that Sam would be with her every step of the way.

Sam smiled and said, "I'm glad that I'll be here for the ride this time. I..." He trailed off as he and Donna heard a knock on the door, it opened and the doctor walked into the room.

She greeted them with a smile, "Hello, I'm doctor Meredith Sheppard." Doctor Sheppard sat down in front of the husband and wife and read off of the papers from doctor Holt, "Now, I understand Donna, that you found out you were pregnant and then went to work and fell. Now, can you tell me a little bit about what happened?"

Donna nodded her head. She took a deep breath as answered her, "I was stocking the shelves of my hotel, Villa Donna. I was trying to put a small crate of Vodka onto the top shelf, using a small step ladder. Well, I lost my footing, the crate fell out of my hands and hit the ground and, glass and Vodka went all over the floor. Then I slipped on the step ladder and fell backwards and according to Doctor Holt, at the trauma center, I broke my arm."

Then doctor Sheppard nodded her head in acknowledgement and went to say something. As soon as she started to speak, her pager went off and she apologized, "Will you excuse me for a minute? I have to answer this page."

Sam answered, " Oh, go ahead, you're just fine."

After about five minutes, the doctor walked backed into the room, and sat down on her chair. "Alright, that was doctor Holt. She wanted to apologize to you because, she apparently she read the wrong x-rays. According to her, you just sprained your wrist and jarred your elbow."

Donna and Sam were sort of shocked. Donna said as much, "Really? So does this mean I can get the cast off?" Donna really hoped so, she had the cast on for a couple of days, and she was already irritated with it.

Doctor Sheppard chuckled, "Yes, you can get the cast off today. However, let's get a look at your little ones first. I got the sonogram info that doctor Holt sent to me, and it looks like you're having triplets, two girls and one boy." As she was getting the ultrasound machine ready, she smiled at the couple. They were so in love and it showed. It was definitely a love, that would last forever. She spoke to Donna and said, "Okay, roll your shirt up to your chest and let's get this show on the road!"

Sam held his wife's hand and kissed it. He was so thrilled to be getting the chance to be a father again. It thrilled him even more so, because Donna was the mother. There was so much to be happy about and the couple were absolutely overflowing with joy.

Sam was pulled out of his thoughts as Donna hissed, "Damn that's fricken cold." Sam laughed softly, as did doctor Sheppard at Donna's reaction.

As the doctor started to move the ultrasound probe over Donna's stomach, they all heard the distinct thumping of three tiny little heartbeats.

After a few minutes, the ultrasound was done and over with, and sonograms of the three littles were printed off. "Congratulations! It's confirmed, you guys will be getting two little girls and one little boy on or around June 22nd. Donna, I want to see you back here, a few weeks from today. I'll have my nurse call you soon with a date and time." the doctor paused before speaking again, "But, before you go, I'll go get the saw, so we can get that cast off of your arm."

Donna had only had the cast on for a couple of days, and she was very eager to get the cast off because it was so annoying. Once it was off, she would be able to have more free use of that arm. Before either Sam or Donna knew it, doctor Sheppard had the cast off, and had sent the couple home.

 **xxxxxx**

Once Sam and Donna arrived back at the Villa, they decided to go up to their room and take a nap since they had, had an early morning.

When they got into their room, Donna and Sam decided to forego clothing and climb right into their bed. Donna was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Sam didn't fall asleep because, he couldn't stop staring at his wife. Sure he thought she was sexy already, but something about her being pregnant had her glowing and made her even more sexy.

 **xxxxxx**

 _ **Do any of you read Peryl stories? I'm just curious because some of my Wattpad readers do and I just wanted to ask the question, for the heck of it.**_


End file.
